The Dark Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Harmony blew his horn, and the Smurfs were assembled at the speaking mushroom. "Horrible news, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "The spell has taken effect on Hero and he has now turned evil." All the Smurfs were shocked at what they heard. "Then what can we smurf, Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked, tears dropping from her face. Papa Smurf sighed. "Nothing, Wonder! But we must keep our eyes smurfed, because no doubt Gargamel will ask him to smurf him here." Meanwhile, out in the forest, the now-evil Hero Smurf flew to Gargamel's hovel in order to help him capture the Smurfs. When he arrived, he could see Gargamel setting up traps to place in the forest. "Master Gargamel... this smurf has arrived," he said. Gargamel turned around and seen the change in not only Hero's appearance, but his attitude. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! So the spell did work after all! Hero Smurf now belongs to me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed. "Now, Smurf, I command you to take me to the Smurf Village." "Yes, Master Gargamel, this smurf will smurf you to the village, so stay close to this smurf, I'm about to smurf us there!" he answered. So Gargamel got close to Hero. Hero proceeded to place two fingers on his forehead and used his energy to teleport. Meanwhile, back in the village, Smurfette's play was about to get underway. The Smurflings emerged from behind a pillar from side of the stage. "Smurfaroo! I can't believe we're finally going to smurf thus play," Snappy said in excitement. Wonder looked around nervously, causing concern among the other Smurfs in the audience. "What seems to be the problem, my little Wonder?" Papa Smurf asked. "I'm smurfing the feeling that Hero and Gargamel will be here any minute, Papa Smurf," Wonder said nervously. "I'm smurfing the same feelings as well," Papa Smurf said. "But let's at least try and enjoy Smurfette's play." Wonder sighed. "I'll try, Papa Smurf." "That's my girl," Papa Smurf said, trying to comfort her. Behind the curtains, Smurfette had gathered all her performers. "Okay, Smurfs. It's show time! Smurf it your all." she said in an enthusiastic manner. Harmony stood on the stage and blew into his horn. "Presenting: A Smurf For A Seasons," he said, introducing the play. The curtains opened and Brainy stood at center stage. "Thank you! Thank you! I, Brainy Smurf, have been smurfily chosen the main character in this play and let me just smurf...," he said, before Hawkeye interrupted him. "Smurf on with it, laddie," Hawkeye shouted out. Brainy regained his composure. "Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall, these seasons change we love them all; we start with Spring and blooming flowers, the gentle breeze, the cooling showers," he said, before noticing nothing was happening. "I said gentle breeze and cooling showers!" Slouchy quickly caught on. "Hey! That's our cue." Snappy quickly pulled on the lever, causing all the water to fall onto Brainy, drenching him. "Easy on the rain, Snappy," Slouchy said, as Snappy pulled on the lever again to stop the water. Before long, it was the Winter part of Smurfette's play. Brainy was standing on the stage in a thick coat, with a Christmas tree cutout next to him, as the Smurflings were busy throwing the confetti in front of a large fan. "December brings us many thrills from smurfy gifts to icy chills," Brainy said. "Shivering Sheep!" Sassette said, throwing confetti in front of a fan. "Get ready for the big finish." "And here among the winter snows, our smurfy play comes to a close," Brainy said. Just as he finished his line, there was a strong gust of wind. "Curtain! Curtain!" Sassette said, as the curtains were quickly closed. The crowd clapped and cheered as the performers made their way onto the stage, with Brainy trying to take all the glory. "My adoring public," Brainy said happily. "Eh, gosh. How'd you like it, Hefty?" Clumsy asked. "Well, Brainy was Brainy," Hefty answered. "But the special effects were great, and there's the Smurf responsible." Smurfette appeared on stage and took many bows before the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you!" Smurfette said happily as she blew kisses to the crowd. "Congratulations, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Your play was a great success." "Why, thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "This is no time to be modest, Smurfette," Hefty said. "Come on, Smurfs." "Hooray for Smurfette!" the others Smurfs chanted as Smurfette was held up high. Hawkeye brought forth a bouquet of flowers and offered them to Smurfette, who accepted them. "I don't know what to say," Smurfette said, before a strong gust of wind blew through the village. "Papa Smurf, look!" Brainy said, as he noticed some gold particles entering the village. "Great Smurfs! What is it?" Papa Smurf asked, as they watched the particles gather into a single spot. Suddenly, the Smurfs noticed that Gargamel appeared out of thin air, with Hero on his shoulder. "SURPRISE!" Gargamel shouted, and as the Smurfs began running away from them, Gargamel swung his net around and was easily capturing the Smurfs. "My stage!" Handy shouted before Gargamel captured him in his net. "That's showbiz! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said, as he looked around and seen Papa Smurf, Wonder, and Smurfette trying to flee. Hero noticed them as well. "This smurf will catch them, Master Gargamel" he said. As he used his energy to make a ring, he launched it towards them, and when it was right above them, he controlled it with his arms. He lowered them to lower the ring, then clamped his hands together to close it, stopping them in their tracks. "There you are, Master Gargamel!" Hero said. Gargamel laughed as he picked them up. "Good work, Hero! Now let's get to the hovel," Gargamel commanded. "Yes, Master," Hero replied as he followed. When they returned, the Smurfs were placed in a cage, with Hero watching them while Gargamel was busy preparing the gold-making formula. "How could you do this to us, Hero?" Brainy asked. "Yeah, we were your friends," Slouchy added. "SILENCE!" Hero shouted back. "Master Gargamel has plans for you." "Can you do anything, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette whispered. "I fear not. There is no way to bring back Hero's smurfiness. Our Hero is lost to us forever," Papa Smurf answered sadly. Hero heard what Papa Smurf said and soon a tear streamed down his face. "Stand back, Scruple!" Gargamel said. "These gold-making potions are highly explosive." "With you pouring them, I should stand WAY back," Scruple said before taking a few steps back. Hero gasped. "Master Gargamel, you never told this smurf you were going to smurf them to gold." "Oh... yeah... I forgot to tell you! Ha! Ha! Ha! But it doesn't matter now... we have ALL the Smurfs! Ha Ha Ha!" Gargamel said. "But... Master Gargamel, surely you could at least spare Wonder," Hero said. "But I need that stupid Smurfette to test my formula," Gargamel answered before making his way towards the cage. The Smurfs soon stood close to Wonder trying to protect her. "But, Gargamel, you can't do this to her!" Hero said. As he did, the sword tattoo on Hero's arm began glowing, and it soon changed back into the shield. "Bah, it's as good as done," Gargamel said, as he took Wonder from the cage. "No, you can't! This smurf won't let you!" Hero shouted, and soon the H on his forehead changed from black to gold, as Gargamel held Wonder over the cauldron. "This smurf won't let you harm my fellow Smurfs!" Hero shouted again before he was surrounded by a golden ball of energy. Gargamel noticed this. "Egads... what's happening?" he said. The golden ball of energy soon exploded, and there was Hero Smurf, back to his normal smurfy self. "Uh oh, he's back to his normal self," Scruple said. "That's right, this smurf is back, and I will make you pay for what you have smurfed upon this smurf," Hero shouted, as he took to the air and began firing multiple energy blasts towards Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple. Gargamel threw Wonder up into the air and she began falling towards the ground. "HELP!" she cried. As Hero flew underneath and caught her, Wonder looked at him and began crying tears of joy. Hero then used an energy blast to break the bars on the cage. The Smurfs got out of the cage, and he landed beside them and placed Wonder back onto her feet. He then took to the air again and began raising his energy for an attack, his aura swirled around him. "This attack nearly killed me in Other World in my fight against Zamasu," he said as he put his arms out wide to gather energy, he brought his arms forward and immediately placed them behind him. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted as he launched the attack, which struck Gargamel, Azrael and Scruple, causing them to be sent flying. They landed in a tree quite far from the hovel. "Oh, I hate that Heroic Smurf! I hate him! I hate him!" Gargamel shouted. ... The Smurfs soon returned to the village. "Oh, it's so good to have you back, Hero!" Smurfette said, as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "This smurf is glad to be back, Smurfette!" Hero answered. "But this smurf thought his smurfiness was lost forever, Papa Smurf!" Papa Smurf chuckled. "Heh! Heh! So did I, but apparently your own smurfy goodness, deep inside you, was so strong that not even Gargamel could destroy it." Wonder soon gave Hero a big hug. "I thought you were smurfed away forever, Hero," she cried. Hero chuckled. "Don't worry, Wonder! This smurf is back to his normal smurfy self," he said, before giving her a big hug. "I love you, Wonder!" he immediately whispered into her ear. "This gives me inspiration for next year's play. I call it...A Hero For All Seasons," Poet said. "And for all time, right, Smurfs?" Hefty added. All the Smurfs soon started agreeing with each other, while Hero and Wonder just smiled to each other, holding each others hands. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Dark Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles